


Good enough? part two (final part)

by Downstairsstories



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downstairsstories/pseuds/Downstairsstories
Summary: elsie has a low self-esteem and when Beryl discovers, she speaks to Charles. Does he respond good or bad?!





	Good enough? part two (final part)

SO! This is the final part to this story! I rlly hoped you all have enjoyed!  
Please tell me what you think of this, what you want to read more about or what I could`ve done better..  
I appreciate all your sweet comments!! It keeps me going!!

What should I write next?


End file.
